Colcar Wolf en la vida de Eli
by Shi Satoshi
Summary: Ahora que Eli y Colcar están viviendo juntos, ¿cuál será la verdadera historia de Colcar? ¿Cómo se convirtio en vampiro?, ¿Qué secretos esconde este guapo personaje? y ¿Qué le depara a esta pareja ColcarxEli ? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capítulo
1. Tu historia

**Hola a todos!!! Que bueno es tener un tiempo para escribir un fanfiction de esta excelente película "déjame entrar", no hay mejor película que esa, única en verdad, disfruten mucho de este capitulo en esta única y loca historia.**

**COLCAR WOLF**

Era una hermosa noche, con la luna sobre su cabeza y el viento ondeando su largo y sedoso cabello tan negro como la misma noche, mientras que ella se recargaba sobre un árbol con la vista al lago, no había mejor noche que esa, a lo largo de sus doscientos años de vida, Eli había visto demasiadas noches como para aburrirse de ellas, pero esa noche era especial, pues esa noche, hace doscientos años, se había convertido en vampiro, durante su vida como humana había tenido ciertas carencias, por lo mismo de que su familia era pobre y no tenían muchas pertenencias con un valor económico grande, pero ahora con la inmortalidad que había conseguido era tan rica como para superar por 12 veces al mas rico en la historia de la humanidad.

Adoraba su vida y lo más importante adoraba a su amado Oskar, aquel niño que le había echo sentir realmente especial y querida, desafortunadamente hacía un año Oskar le había pedido que por favor lo convirtiera en vampiro y tener una vida nueva a lado de ella y Eli, con el mayor dolor del mundo hizo realidad su deseo, ahora eran una pareja de vampiros, con Eli de mas de doscientos años y Oskar con 1 año de vida como vampiro y 13 en la tierra, sobreviviendo a un mundo de humanos, constantemente tenían que cambiar de morada, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que si se instalaban en una zona menos habitada pero con pueblos cercanos, podían estar seguros y podían alimentarse de la sangre de los humanos de los pueblos cercanos.

-Eli, voy a cenar ¿vienes conmigo?-preguntaba un Oskar con un cara tan angelical y hermosa que era imposible decir que mataba gente

-No gracias Oskar, yo cene ayer-decía Eli con la mirada perdida en la luna

La casa que habían comprado estaba en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, entre el bosque y con un lago cercano, en donde Eli y Oskar pasaban la mayor parte de la noche juntos.

-Desde hace días has estado actuando extraño Eli-la tomo de las manos y la miro directamente a los ojos-¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada Oskar, nada en lo absoluto-decía Eli mientras Oskar besaba sus frías manos

-Eli desde hace mucho tiempo me he estado preguntando ciertas cosas

¿Te molestaría si te hago algunas preguntas?

-Claro que no Oskar pregunta lo que quieras-decía Eli con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro

-Así como yo soy un vampiro gracias a ti, ¿Quién te convirtió en vampiro?

Aquella pregunta había llegado a un punto de los recuerdos de Eli que le provocaba cierto dolor y nostalgia

-Supongo que tienes derecho a saber, pero…-dudando-la historia es muy larga, ¿aún así quieres saber?

-Claro que si, bueno si no te molesta

-Bueno supongo que tendré que contarte la historia completa

Yo nací en una familia pobre, funcional, pero realmente pobre, como todos los niños tenía padre y madre y también hermanos mayores, mi padre era un campesino que trabajaba en los establos del dueño del lugar donde vivíamos junto con otras familias, su nombre era Kenshin Himura y mi madre era una joven realmente fuerte y alegre que hacía distintos trabajos junto con las demás mujeres, generalmente lavaban ropa, su nombre era Shura Sa, mi hermana mayor era Kyla ella solía ayudar a plantar los árboles frutales en todo el terreno, mientras que mi hermano Alastor era el guardaespaldas principal del dueño del lugar gracias al entrenamiento que había tenido con mi padre cuando era más chico y por ultimo estaba yo, como era muy pequeña para trabajar no podía hacer mucho, más que sentarme y observar, me gustaba mucho estar con mi papá y siempre me llevaba con el, mejor padre que el no había, pero un día el hacendado del lugar organizo un evento en el que solo debían de asistir los hijos menores de 12 años de los trabajadores del lugar, yo entraba en esa categoría. El día del evento mi familia a excepción de mi padre me fue a dejar al la casa del señor, se despidieron de mí, pero de alguna forma presentía que esa sería la ultima vez que los vería, me despedí de ellos lo mejor que pude y me reuní con los demás niños. Al poco tiempo a todos nos metieron a un comedor demasiado grande, éramos fácil 50 niños, empezó la cena, todo transcurría normal, pero al termino de la cena el hacendado y su hijo se acercaron a la mesa donde yo me encontraba y nos miraron a todos de una forma que asustaba, de repente del bolsillo del señor saco unos dados y los aventó a la mesa, todos nosotros miramos espantados a los dados, de alguna forma nos asustamos demasiado, 6, los dados habían marcado 6, en eso el hijo empezó a contarnos, el niño que se encontraba a mi derecha era el número 6, con gran alivio suspire y voltee a ver a los dados, 7, como si hubiera sido por arte de magia el 6 cambio a 7, el número 7 era yo, me levantaron como a un animal y me empujaron a una puerta

-¿y te hicieron daño?-pregunto muy preocupado Oskar

-Bastante-respondió muy triste Eli

**FLASHBACK**

Era un pasillo realmente largo por el que llevaban a la pequeña Eli unos hombres realmente grandes y atemorizantes, de repente como si no les costara ningún esfuerzo aventaron a Eli a un cuarto completamente oscuro.

-¿Qué hacemos con los otros niños?-pregunto el hijo

-Ya no nos sirven, ya tenemos a la hija de ese bastardo infeliz de Himura, pudes matarlos-respondió de la forma más normal posible

De repente como si la valentía le saliera desde el fondo de su alma Eli se levanto

-¿Cómo te atreves, solo somos niños?-le grito Eli al señor

-Tú cállate maldita mocosa, hija de un asesino-respondió muy enojado el señor y le dio una cachetada-a ti no te pienso matar, o al menos no por ahora-la tomo del cabello-ahora guarda silencio

El hijo había desaparecido de la habitación y el señor con toda ligereza tomo a Eli y le quito la camisa que traía de la parte de atrás y la coloco en una tabla adecuada a su tamaño y la amarro de las manos a ella y comenzó a girar la tabla, así como a una ruleta, espero a que su hijo viniera y juntos empezaron a golpear a Eli a latigazos, pero eso no los satisfacio, lastimaron a Eli de muchas formas, estaba al borde de la muerte, Eli sobrevivió a los golpes de sus atacantes pues había heredado de su padre una gran resistencia la dolor, pero aun así estuvo al punto de la muerte

-Esta mocosa es resistente padre

-Por supuesto que lo es, no esperaba mas de la hija de ese estupido de Himura, el hizo algo imperdonable y por eso matare a su amada y preciada hija

Era la perdición de Eli, ya no tenía mas fuerzas para sobrevivir a aquellos golpes de muerte, estaba a punto de morir, hasta que empezó a escuchar gritos desde el pasillo y sus atacantes se concentraron en averiguar que provocaba tal cosa, estaban a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de golpe y de ella entro un hombre con aquellos ojos rojos del color de la sangre y aquellos colmillos llenos de sangre

-Un vampiro!!!!!!-grito el hijo

-Mueran malditos, no merecen vivir-dijo aquel hombre

Como si se tratara de rasgar hojas este hombre empezó a desgarrar la piel de los hombres y a matarlos tan rápido como pudo, una vez acabada su tarea se dirigió rápidamente hacia una inconsciente Eli.

-Resiste niña!!!-decía muy alarmado, se acerco a su pecho-tiene pulso, pero esta muy débil a este paso no tardara en morir, pero es solo una niña, tiene derecho a vivir-dijo muy triste-no dejare que corra el mismo destino que sus compañeros en el comedor-como si el tiempo estuviera sobre el, rápidamente mordió a la niña y empezó a beber su sangre, era un sabor que no había probado en años, el sabor de la pureza y la inocencia, dejo de sorber sangre-se ha salvado, pero no puedo dejarla con su familia, es un vampiro, la vida de ellos estaría en peligro, tengo que llevarla conmigo-tomo a Eli entre sus manos y se la llevo

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿Y qué mas paso Eli? Cuéntame, por favor-decía Oskar muy animado

-En otra ocasión

Oskar se levanto para ayudar a Eli a levantarse

-En la próxima noche-dijo Eli con una sonrisa en su rostro

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero excelentes criticas, tengo en youtube un video dedicado a la pareja de Eli y Oskar, nada mas pongan en buscar "jorelljack" y en donde salga Eli y Osar all about us, ese será el video, también tengo un dibujo en donde esta solamente Colcar Wolf, el vampiro, pronto lo subiré también a youtube, pero mientras tanto, esperen a la siguiente noche para el nuevo relato en la historia de Eli.**


	2. La segunda noche, primera parte

**Hola a todos de nuevo!!! ¿Les gusto el cap. anterior? A mí si, como dije antes es un fanfiction sobre una magnifica película talvez la mejor del mundo, sigan leyendo y comentando ¿vale? Saludos a todos desde México**

**COLCAR WOLF**

Era otra noche más de vida, igual de bella que la anterior, con ese viento que acariciaba la cara de Eli, una niña que por los deseos de que ella viviera de otro vampiro fue convertida en uno, pero el que esa noche fuera grandiosa no significaba que Eli estuviera feliz, al contrario el recordar su pasado era triste, pero Oskar era su pareja y tenía derecho a saber de ella y de su pasado por mas triste que sea.

Como si un ángel la hubiera tocado sintió como Oskar la abrazaba muy amorosamente y le daba un beso tan apasionado que era como estar en el cielo

-Hola Eli-dijo Oskar con una sonrisa irresistible en su rostro, dándole otro beso en la mejilla

-Hola Oskar-le respondió con un beso tan apasionado-¿listo para seguir con la historia?

-Claro vamos siéntate conmigo-le ayudo a tomar asiento en el pasto de su jardín

**FLASHBACK**

Estaban en una pequeña cabaña en las afueras del pueblo, acogedora como ninguna otra, pero apenas visible a la vista de los habitantes pues estaba situada entre el bosque y era muy difícil encontrarla, dentro de ella, un vampiro recostaba a Eli en una pequeña cama, con una sonrisa tan amable procedió a limpiar la sangre de sus heridas en todo su cuerpo con mucho cuidado

-Pobre niña, a pesar de ser tan joven sobrevivió a los golpes de sus atacantes, vaya que es resistente-decía el vampiro que le avía salvado la vida, mientras lavaba su rostro

Con las nuevas habilidades que Eli empezó a tener como vampiro pudo escuchar la voz de aquel hombre y al instante se levanto muy asustada y se vio manchada de sangre

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo muy alarmada al ver parte de su ropa manchada de sangre- ¿qué me ha pasado?

-Que bueno que te encuentres bien-dijo el vampiro sonriendo hacia la niña

-¿quién eres tu?-dijo Eli viendo a aquel hombre sentado a un lado de la cama

-Mi nombre es Colcar Wolf y yo te he salvado de aquellos hombres que osaron lastimarte-decía el vampiro mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la niña

Ese rostro, era un rostro realmente bello, aún antes los ojos de la pequeña niña, unos ojos negros como la noche que la miraban complacidos, un cabello que podía llegarle hasta la cintura sujetado a la mitad por una pequeña cinta negra, que dividía en dos su cabello, el cabello era de color castaño fuerte y llevaba una camisa negra de cuello abierto que dejaba a la vista su pecho tan bien formado que podía atontar a cualquier chica y de mangas largas que cuando alzaba sus brazos, estas se le acomodaban perfecto en su cuerpo y camisa, unos pantalones café oscuro que se acomodaban perfecto a sus piernas y con unos zapatos negros igual que su camisa, que se acomodaban perfecto para correr, caminar o hacer cualquier tipo de cosa, pero no solo eso le llamo la atención a la pequeña, sino ver sus ojos que la miraban encantados, tan serenos y hermosos que por un momento Eli pareció perderse en ellos a pesar de su corta edad, el hombre lucia de unos fabulosos 23 años que le sentaban de maravilla, pero de la nada sonaron en su mente las palabras de aquel hombre "te he salvado de aquellos hombres que osaron lastimarte"

-Un vampiro, tu eres el vampiro que ataco a esas personas-dijo Eli muy asustada pero no lo suficiente como para escapar

-Cierto fui yo-dijo Colcar mientras se sentaba en la cama y jalo a Eli indicándole con la mirada que se sentara, esta obedeció

-Pero ¿cómo es que estoy viva? Esto no puede estar pasando, yo debía de estar…

-Muerta, lose-la interrumpió el vampiro-de echo estabas a punto de morir cuando te encontré, pero te he salvado la vida

-¿qué has hecho conmigo? ¿Y porque me siento tan bien y fuerte, si estuve a punto de morir?-decía Eli mirando al hombre

-Escucha, cuando te encontré, te revise para ver si seguías viva y así era, pero ya casi no tenías pulso y al verte tan pequeña no quería que tu vida se acabara así, así que opte por salvarte la vida, mordiéndote y convirtiéndote en un vampiro, es por eso que te sientes bien, solo que tienes tu cuerpo cubierto de sangre

-Un vampiro, ¿yo soy un vampiro?-decía Eli atónita

-Cierto, lo lamento, pero no quería que murieras así o al menos no de esa forma-decía Colcar cubriéndose el rostro apenado-de verdad lo siento

-No lo sientas-dijo Eli mientras acariciaba el rostro de Colcar, su piel era realmente suave-estoy feliz por que me diste una nueva oportunidad de vivir

-Pero te he dado la oportunidad de vivir como un MOUNSTRUO!!!!! Deberías de estar enojada pero no es así!!!!!! ¿Por qué?-decía Colcar muy enojado

-Colcar ya no te lamentes más, a fin de cuentas es una nueva oportunidad así que no tengo nada que perder

-Que tranquila eres, no eres una niña común, al contrario eres asombrosa-decía Colcar mientras abrazaba a la pequeña-entonces como has decidido vivir la vida de vampiro, tendrás que vivir conmigo, ya no podrás volver a tu casa

-¿Ya no podré volver?-dijo Eli muy asustada

-Jamás-dijo muy secamente Colcar

-Pero es mi familia, es la gente que amo

-y por la misma razón no te les puedes acercar, ahora que eres un vampiro tendrás que alimentarte de sangre humana, si llegaras acercarte a tu familia los pondrías en riesgo, además de que eres un vampiro joven y no podrás controlar todas tus habilidades, por eso vivirás conmigo y te enseñare a usarlas, ¿me has entendido?-pero su expresión cambio cuando vio a la pequeña llorando-No llores

-Es que ya no volveré a ver a mi familia, soy un peligro para ellos, soy un peligro para todos-decía mientras se limpiaba el rostro lleno de lagrimas

-Mira te ayudare a controlar tus habilidades, para que en alguna ocasión puedas ir a verlos, ¿te parece bien?-acaricio el rostro de la pequeña y limpio sus lagrimas

-Esta bien Colcar

-¿sabes aun no se tu nombre? ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Colcar

-Mi nombre es Eli, Eli Himura Sa

-¿te apellidas Himura?-dijo atónito Colcar- "Himura, Himura ¿será ella la hija de? No puede ser!!!"-pensó para si Colcar

-Si ¿por que? ¿No te gusta mi apellido?-pregunto triste la niña

-Claro que no Eli, es… fantástico…-la abrazo-tu padre debe ser muy fuerte

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Eli

-No pero he oído cosas sobre el

-Vaya mi papá es famoso

-y no te imaginas cuanto-dijo Colcar- "¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Voy a cuidar a la hija de Kenshin Himura, ¿no se si debería de estar feliz o asustado?

**¿Y bien que les pareció? ¿Por qué creen que Colcar se haya espantado o más bien asombrado al saber el nombre de Eli? ¿Qué piensan que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? El FLASHBACK no se acaba aquí, sigue en el próximo capitulo, tendrán que esperar, para la siguiente noche… para saber que sucederá.**


	3. Un cuento para dormir

**Hola, hola a todos ustedes seguidores de mi fanfiction, sigan leyendo y disfruten de mi versión de los hechos de cuando Eli se volvió un vampiro y como paso su primera noche con el guapísimo de Colcar Wolf, disfruten.**

**Por cierto les dejo la dirección de la Canción de inspiración para este capitulo:**

.com/view_play_list?p=43D8688D99B57781

**Colcar Wolf en la vida de Eli**

"**Un cuento para dormir"**

El sol estaba a pocas horas de empezar, los animales en las casas vecinas empezaban a hacer el ruido cotidiano de las mañanas, pronto el sol iba a aparecer y se acabaría la noche, "la noche de los vampiros", además Colcar se encontraba muy cansado puesto que había cuidado de la pequeña Eli, Colcar en su vida había cuidado niños, salvo a sus sobrinos, pero de eso ya hace muchísimo tiempo, ya no recordaba que tan cansado era cuidar de ellos, mientras tanto Eli comenzaba a darse cuenta de su asombrosa fuerza, levantaba objetos que en su vida habría pensado en cargar y todos sus sentidos habían mejorado enormemente, se podría decir que ella era prácticamente invencible, pero pronto llego la hora más esperada de Colcar, la hora de dormir.

-Eli, hay que irnos a dormir. Decía ya un cansado Colcar, que con la mano le señalaba a Eli una puerta del otro lado de la casa

-¿No vamos a dormir en la cama?-decía Eli que señalaba a la cama en la que había despertado

-¿Qué?-en ese momento Colcar compendio que Eli todavía no sabía lo que significaba ser un vampiro, tanto se asombro que comenzó a reírse, lo que izo sentir a Eli un poco incomoda-por supuesto que no, todavía te falta saber más sobre el mundo de los vampiros, anda ven conmigo-tomo a Eli de la mano, esta se sonrojo al instante, nunca había agarrado otra mano que no fuera la de su familia.

Colcar la guío por unas escaleras del otro lado de la puerta que los conducían hacia un sótano muy al fondo de la casa donde era imposible para la luz del sol penetrar, abrió una puerta, todo el cuarto al igual que las escaleras se encontraban a oscuras, pero gracias a que los sentidos de Eli se había agudizado pudo detectar algunos objetos dentro del sótano. Pero su vista mejoro en cuanto Colcar encendió una pequeña vela y la coloco en una de las esquinas del sótano. Eli pudo observar distintos objetos la mayoría de ellos pequeñas cajas de madera y al fondo del sótano en una de las esquinas más alejadas observo una caja muy grande echa de caoba con acabados muy bellos.

La curiosidad de Eli no pudo más, corrió hacia una de las cajas y la abrió, para su sorpresa esperaba encontrar cosas realmente sangrientas, puesto que con la persona que iba a vivir era un vampiro, pero no fue así, en su lugar encontró cuadros con muy bellos acabados y con colores muy llamativos, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las personas que estaban en esos cuadros.

-¿Quiénes son Colcar?-preguntaba Eli mientras sostenía uno de los cuadros donde una mujer muy bella, rubia, de ojos verdes y alrededor de unos cuarenta años, con una cara muy picara, que tenía pinta de que le encantaban en exceso los hombres, que sonreía muy alegremente.

-¿Ella?-decía Colcar mientras se acercaba y con una mano tocaba la cabeza de Eli y con la otra sostenía el cuadro puesto que era algo pesado, pero no recordaba que Eli ahora un vampiro y que aguantaba cosas aun más pesadas-Esa mujer es mi madre

-¿Qué? ¿Tu madre?-preguntaba Eli muy asustada

-Claro, no nos parecemos en nada, al contrario yo soy el vivo retrato de mi padre, mi madre se llamaba Cecilie Wolf y mi padre Jonathan Benzort, tampoco me parezco mucho a mi hermano mayor, Stoffel Racloc Wolf, el se parece más a mi madre y un poco a su padre

-¿A su padre, tiene ustedes distintos padres?

-Si, no tenemos los mismos padres, pero mi historia te la contare luego, ¿vale? Ahora deja esos cuadros-tomo los cuadros y los metió dentro de la caja-y vamonos a dormir

-Esta bien-dijo Eli enojada y en un tono sarcástico y se cruzo de brazos-¿pero en donde?-trato de encontrar alguna cama en el sótano pero no había ni una

-Aquí-Colcar señalaba a la gran caja de caoba, abrió la caja y le mostró a Eli su contenido-nosotros al ser vampiros tenemos una fuerte debilidad hacia el sol y aun en este alejado lugar a veces llega la luz del sol por eso utilizo esta caja, que fue un regalo de mi hermano cuando me convertí en un vampiro, es bastante cómoda-observo la cara asustada de Eli-tal vez te tome un tiempo acostumbrarte pero no es para asustarse

-No estoy asustada, es solo que es la primera vez que voy a dormir fuera de mi casa a mis 12 años y…-observo a Colcar que se había metido a la caja y que le tendía una mano- ¿qué estas haciendo?

-Te doy la mano para que te puedas meter a la caja-Eli con cierta desconfianza tomo su mano y se metió a la caja, se acostó -no creas que aunque seamos vampiros no significa que no sintamos frío, anda tápate, ya pronto te compare tu propia caja en donde puedas dormir

-No así esta bien, dormir en un lugar así sola me da un poco de miedo, este lugar es muy espacioso, demasiado espacioso y muy acogedor contigo aquí a mi lado-observo que Colcar se sonrojaba a la vez que tapaba la caja, que quedo a oscuras, aun así podía ver perfectamente en el interior de la caja, se sentía demasiado calientita y cómoda dentro

-Mejor regalo no podía esperar de mi hermano, siempre fue muy dado a obsequiarme regalos más que nada cómodos, y esta caja no fue el único regalo que me obsequio, lo que tenia de serio mi hermano lo tenía de consentidor-decía mientras tapaba a Eli y a el con una cobija que al final tenía el apellido "Wolf" bordado

Pasaron minutos que a Eli le parecían horas, puesto que no podía conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Colcar, tenía un hermano pero ambos tenían padres distintos ¿Por qué?, por que Colcar conservaba tantas cosas de su familia, ¿Cómo se convirtió en un vampiro?, ¿Cuál fue la reacción de sus padres al enterarse?, ¿se llego a enamorar?, ¿tuvo hijos?, ¿Cuántos años ha vivido? ¿Conoce a muchos más vampiros?

Tantas preguntas pasaban por su mente, que no se acordó de que antes cuando vivía con su familia, su padre solía ir todas las noches a contarle un cuento.

-¿no te puedes dormir Eli?-decía Colcar con los brazos detrás de su cabeza

-No y se nota que tu tampoco

-No puedo conciliar el sueño, es que en más de 300 años no he compartido mi cama con alguien, estoy tan nerviosos como tu-río alegremente-¿quieres que te cuente un cuento para que te duermas?

-¿Enserio podrías hacer eso por mí?-dijo Eli muy emocionada

-Claro, te contare el cuento que me contaba mi madre cuando era pequeño, mi cuento favorito de todos los que me contaba

-Por favor, suena genial, cuéntamelo por favor-dijo muy impaciente

-Esta bien, te lo contare pero no seas impaciente-se volvió a reír-Te contare la historia de "la princesa de la rosa"

_Había una vez una hermosa princesa de la rosa, ella poseía la maravillosa habilidad de curar cualquier enfermedad o herida, un día un ambicioso señor que codiciaba esa habilidad rapto a la princesa de la rosa, por mucho tiempo el país entero había oído de su habilidad para controlar lo misterioso y de su eterna belleza que no podía ser opacada ni siquiera por la luz de la luna. Con un gran número de hombres proponiéndole matrimonio a la princesa, el señor la escondió en un lugar del que nadie tenía conocimiento, este le dio todo lo que pudiera desear excepto la libertad. El tiempo paso y un día un hombre apareció frente a la princesa de la rosa, después de saltar por encima de las muchas espinas que la tenían encerrada, el hombre que la rescato se enamoro de ella al instante, aun cuando le dijo que había ido a matarla por que ella alteraba la paz en el país. Tomo a la princesa y escapo tan lejos como pudo. Muy pronto la princesa perdió su habilidad, pero al hombre no le importo. Paso el tiempo y la princesa dio a luz a una pequeña niña, aunque algunos años después la pequeña enfermo, la princesa sabía que podía cumplir un deseo acambio de su propia vida, utilizo ese deseo para salvar a su hija, ni siquiera dudo de su decisión "me convertiré en una rosa ordinaria, pero desde ahora y para siempre mi corazón solo te pertenecerá a ti". Así a la rosa le crecieron espinas para que de esa forma no volviera a ser capturada jamás._

-¿entonces, la princesa de la rosa sacrifico su vida para salvar a su hija?-pregunto curiosa y a la vez preocupada Eli

-Así es, arriesgo su vida para salvar a su hija

-Que bonita historia Colcar, creo que ahora si me podré dormir, creo que un cuento era lo único que me hacia falta, buenas noches Colcar-acto seguido lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, ante tal acción lo único que pudo hacer Colcar fue abrazarla y no soltarla durante todo el tiempo que se fueran a dormir

-Descansa Eli, mañana será una noche larga

-¿Me vas a contar mañana tu historia? El como te convertiste en vampiro

-Si te duermes y me haces caso durante el tiempo que vivas conmigo esta bien, ahora descansa, no quiero que estés sin energías mañana, además creo que el que ahora vayamos a vivir juntos va a ser mi mayor aventura, lo presiento

-Entonces eso significa que a partir de este momento me convertiré en tu alegría y felicidad de todos los días-decía muy alegremente Eli

-Claro que si-le sonrío a Eli, Colcar, con la sonrisa más atractiva que tenía-tu vas a ser mi mayor felicidad a partir de este momento

-Gracias Colcar por salvarme, te quiero mucho-dijo Eli antes de quedarse profundamente dormida y abrazada a Colcar

-Te… quiero… mucho… Colcar-decía muy quedito Colcar para no despertar a Eli-que bonitas palabras-abrazo a Eli mas fuerte y le beso en la frente y en la cabeza muy cariñosamente-yo tambien te quiero

Fue lo último que dijo Colcar Wolf antes de quedarse dormido

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan de mi historia? Proximo capitulo "La historia de Colcar Wolf" el como se convirtió en vampiro nuestro guapísimo personaje Colcar Wolf y la historia de su familia y de su mejor amigo desde la infancia y vampiro "Sagabeon Gonder" ups!!! Creo q no debi de decir eso, pero ni modo ya les adelante un personaje en esta historia**

.com/view_play_list?p=43D8688D99B57781


End file.
